The story behind Leonard's life
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Remember "Leonard's family" fic I posted a while ago? Well this is the parents version of the story. Go and read the other story to understand this one better. If you don't want to then don't. You might understand it anyway! (Since Alfred Hofstadter can't be listed as a character he will be added here) [Alfred Hofstadter] [OC/OC]
1. The start of a new life

**I don't own TBBT or any of their characters. I only own Tony, Adam, Owen, Nathan, mom and dad.**

* * *

Alfred woke up with his big brother like every day. It was normal for Tony to wake him up for school and make him breakfast. But today was different. Alfred was going to high school. His parents were expecting him to be like Tony. Smart, athletic and with good friends. Alfred was smart-he took straight A's, without counting PE. That was the only difference between the two brothers. While Tony was in the football team and everybody thought he was going to be the next Captain of the team, Alfred was probably going to be called nerd and be put in the chess club. 'But Tony will have my back, right?' Alfred thought.

The dread moment as arrived. While they went together to school with Tony's friends Adam and Owen, both in the football team and Tony's best friends since kindergarten, the three were given Alfred advice. Of course he was listening attentive because he didn't want to screw and have is pants pulled in the hall like it happened in the movies.

They get there as the bell rings.

"Where do I go now Tony?" Alfred asked, really scared. He was so close to pee himself.

"Go behind this kid" He puts his hand on Nathan's back.

They go together. They sit together both in class and at lunch. They both sign to enter the chess club.

"We stick together. Deal?" Nathan said. And with that they become inseparable, always together no matter what or who.

Tony had promised his parents to help Alfred but as the day passed he started to forget. Between classes, his coach wanting to talk to him in the end of the school day and the fact that he found out that Elizabeth, his girlfriend, needed to talk and to him it didn't look it was going to be a good conversation, he completely forgot about his brother. Oh, well he's probably going to be alright on his own. He had no idea how wrong he was.

By the end of the day, Alfred and Nathan had met most bullies, toilets and lookers that existed in that school. When Tony saw him he found his little brother with his hair completely wet, with a black eye and his clothes ruined.

"Oh My God! What happened?!" Tony could not believe what he saw

"I don't want to come here anymore…" Tony made him say what happened. When he finally found out who did it he went to those people and talked to them.

"No one hurts my little brother and his friend! Do you hear me?"

Most people nodded. They had just bullied the Captain of the football team brother. There was, however, one who wasn't so 'nice' and tried to punch Tony. That started a big fight in which Adam and Owen joined but they weren't in the Principal's Office 10 minutes later. They weren't there when they Alfred and Tony were in the car home with both parents. They weren't there when the perfect image that Alfred had of his brother was shattered. They weren't there when they're parents slapped Tony. They weren't there when Tony ran to his room and didn't came down.

He went there after dinner with some leftovers and knocked on the door.

"Tony? It's me. Alfred"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please? Can you please just open the door? I'm worried"

A red eyed Tony opened the door.

"You're worried? I stood up for you. I tried to help! But you just ran to your room once we got home and you said nothing to mom and dad. I was trying to help you! None of this would have happen if you just told me they were hurting you. Why didn't you?"

"I… I didn't want you to know"

"Why not?" His voice was now softer and he was now in 'you're my little brother no one will ever hurt' mode

"Because you're like that…" he points to Tony "and I'm like this "Points to himself

"Hey… look at me. You're an amazing person, ok? Don't let anyone EVER say otherwise ok. Ever! They are lying and they're just jealous of who you are. You're my little brother and I promised to protect you and I failed. I'm sorry" He said, embarrassed

"You got into a fight because of me. Mom and Dad yelled at you because of me. You stood up for me. I might have gotten hurt but… you made them pay. Excuse me there's something I have to do, ok? I'll be right back!" And with that he raced to the living room where their parents were sitting and talking about adult stuff.

"Mom, Dad I have something to say!" He said determined not to show fear. Tony was now in the same room leaned against the wall looking at him. A little scared of what he was going to say. But also proud.

"Tony was in a fight because of me. There were these people that did… things to me… and Tony just went to talk to them but there was one that…"

"Let me stop you right there, buddy. No need to lie because of your brother. Tony you actually used your brother to get yourself out of trouble?"

"He isn't using me! I swear I got beat up in school! I'm a nerd that is in the Chess Club and that alone makes me a target. It also doesn't help that I'm using glasses! I swear for everything in the world! God, my own life and death, my own grades! It's my fault! He was just protecting me!" Once he realized that he had just yelled at his own parents he took a step back. But their reaction wasn't what he expected. At all. Instead of yelling their parents came and hugged them both. They were both surprised by this reaction but preferred this one over any other.

"I'm so, so, sorry for what you're going through! And I'm sorry Tony… for yelling and.. Oh My God I slapped you! Forgive me, son. Please forgive me…"

"It's okay dad… "Tony responded

"No it's not… I shouldn't have done it. I'm really sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry dad. It's ok, really" Tony gave him a smile.

"Okay kids. Sit down." Their mom said. And so they did.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked

"Ok we know that school just started but… we're moving."

"WHAT?!" Both kids yelled

"To Hawaii"

"WHAT?!"

"Now I know it's not going to be easy but…"

"I just made captain, mom! How can we just move? Especially to a rock in the middle of the Pacific Ocean?! I mean it's in the opposite side of America. And the weather it's the opposite. And, also, all my friends are HERE! We can't move. My whole life is here!"

"You can make a new life in Hawaii, sweetie. I promise that everything is going to be ok."

"How can you promise that? And why are we moving anyway?"

"Well I got a job offer there. And it's well payed so your mom can stay home. It's a good thing kids."

"When do we leave?" an excited, over the moon Alfred asked

"How are you happy about his?" asked an indignant, disappointed Tony asked

"I, unlike you, have nothing here. I have one friend and that's someone I met today. If we move out I can actually go somewhere new and start over. No one knows me so there's nothing they know about me. I say, let's go today!"

Their parents were happy that at least one son was happy about the news.

"Well there's something else."

"Something else?! One bad news wasn't enough?" Tony wasn't liking any part of the conversation. Not even a little bit.

"Well, the moving would happen even if I didn't get the job. Marge, do you want to tell them or do I?"

"I'll do it!" The kids were looking from one parent to the other expecting them to just say it. But they seemed scared, for some reason.

"The last time I saw you two that scared was in that video that the 2 of you telling me that I'm having a little brother." Tony was laughing until he saw his parents face going blank.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Tony was freaking out. When their parents didn't respond Tony got up and started to pace. "This can't be happening… it just can't. So not only are we moving we are also having another sibling? Am I right or am I correct?"

"You're right… and also correct. Although I'm pretty sure you know that those words are synonyms." His dad answered trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work

"It's not the time for this dad!"

"We're are moving out, you are having a little sister and tomorrow you're saying goodbye to your friends! End of discussion!" His mom yelled, her hand sliding protectively over her abdomen.

"So… does our sister have a name yet?" Alfred was trying to help. But unlike the help his dad gave this one actually helped.

"We were hoping you could help." Mom answered. Tony looked at them at sighed.

"Fine. Congratulations. And I like the name Jane." That talk went from choosing the new addiction to the family's name to why they were called Anthony and Alfred. They both thought that 'because we could' wasn't the best answer but they let that slide. It was going to be a long night. But the day was probably going to be worst. For some at least.

* * *

 **Read &Review**

First chapter. I decided to post this one to see if it was liked and if it is liked I will post more. So reviews are important. This is a TBBT fics but the orignal characters (Leonard, Penny, Amy,...) don't show up. The only real TBBT character that shows up is Alfred.


	2. It wasn't that hard

**As always I don't own TBBT. I only own Elizabeth, Tony, mom and dad**

* * *

Morning came to fast for Tony. He wasn't sure how he would tell his friends that he was leaving. Or how to tell his coach that he couldn't be the Captain. He was distracted in class the entire morning but he couldn't care less about that. He was going somewhere else and wasn't going to be back in that school ever again. So if he didn't learn anything today he would learn it in his new school. He started to daydream about his school. And about his sister. How she was going to look like. After the talk they had about baby names he started to be ok with it and was actually excited. He couldn't wait to be with her.

"Mr. Hofstadter! Can you pay attention to class? Or do you want to share with the class what you're thinking about?"

This was the moment. Probably not the right moment but he couldn't see a better on. And he thought a hard about it.

"Actually I _would_ like to say something if you didn't mind." After the teacher gave him permission he went to the front of the class. In everyone's head was the thought that he was saying he was going to be the captain. But it wasn't and Tony, for the first time since he found out about the move to Hawaii, was ok with that.

"As you all know, Coach Simmons asked me to be the Captain." Everyone cheered but he told them to sit down. Everyone sat down not understanding what was going on.

"But… I'm not going to be the Captain."

"Why not?" was the only voice that was heard.

"Because this is my last day in this school. I'm moving to Hawaii which means someone else is going to be the Captain. That's all." He went back to his seat.

Everyone was shocked. Anthony Hofstadter the best quarterback that school ever had was moving? To Hawaii?

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you leaving New Jersey?" The teacher asked

"My dad got a new job. We're moving today, after school before anyone asks." The bell rang but no one moved. They were trying to digest the news. But Tony got up and left. He needed to tell his girlfriend, the one he forgot to talk to the day before.

"Hey 'Tony The One That Forgot I Existed Hofstadter'. How are you doing today? And how were you yesterday?" She asked

"Cut the crap, Elizabeth!" He said angrily. "Look I'm moving to Hawaii so 'Bye!' or something like that"

"Wait! What?! Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I am. I was doing it anyway but now I have no other choice. Everyone here knows we're only together because you're the cheerleader and I'm a Football Player. So bye and I really hope you'll be happy." And we that he left.

With Alfred was easier. He just told Nathan and, since he didn't have any other friend he just went to talk to his brother. After all he was always there for him so it was his time to do the same. But on the way home Tony didn't seem very chatty and Alfred didn't push it. They just took the bags they made the night before and left. Alfred left without looking back, but Tony thought of opening the car door a thousand times but never did. Maybe his parents were right and everything was going to be ok He would have friends and he would be happy there. I mean how bad could Hawaii be?

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry for the short chapter but there wasn't much to write. The next will probably be bigger.**_


	3. Discovery

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory or their characters. Only the parents and Tony.**

* * *

They went to the airport and embarked on the plane. It wasn't Tony's first time flying but it was Alfred's so he was frightened.

"Hey, Alf. Forget all those TV programs you watch, nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be ok. I promise." Tony reassured him

"Don't promise something you don't know you're going to be able to keep. I'm not a baby and I know that bad things happen. Even to good people. People die and planes fall from the sky like those birds you and dad killed the other day. It happens and no one can predict it."

"Ok. It can happen. But it won't. Just… trust me, ok. Can you do that?" Alfred nodded.

The flight went without a problem and they got off the plane and where trying to find a taxi.

"See? I told everything was going to be ok!" Tony said shaking Alfred's shoulders. Then his arms surrounded Alfred's shoulders and he started to lead him. Tony did this all the time and Alfred was used to it.

They found their new house and both kids ran to choose their room. Alfred's room was facing the enormous view to the city. Tony's had trees. But he choose his room. He wanted that one. Alfred was happy with what he got and both boys started to unpack until their parents called.

"Since there's no food in the house we are going shopping but before that happens I'm kind of hungry so… let's eat in a restaurant!" That didn't happen a lot in the Hofstadter house. Usually their mom would cook and they went out to eat only on special days, like birthdays. Seemed like this was one of them.

They left the house and walked around the neighborhood. It seemed like the people were friendly because they all waved at each other and said 'Hello' every time they saw someone. They finally found a place to eat. Tony was interested almost immediately. His mom didn't seem happy about why her son was interested. There was a girl, that seemed his age, and she was the waitress. And luckily for Tony, she was the one to serve them.

"Hi, I'm Charlie and I'm going to be your waitress today. Before someone says something my actual name is Charlotte but everyone calls me Charlie. I know it's a boy name but… that's what everyone calls me! Here's the menu and I'll come later. To…you know…get your order!" She said. And then she left. She couldn't stay there. The boy sitting there was too cute and she couldn't stand it. She couldn't develop a crush on him. Although she though it was too late for that. She already had one. 'But… a guy like _that_. He _can't_ be single. It's impossible!' she thought.

She came back later and took their order. He talked to her and she fell in love with his voice. 'Stop it, Charlotte! You can't! Focus!' It was impossible to focus once she saw his smile. Yep, he was a crush. She was doomed.

But it only got worse once she found out they were in the same school. Even in the same year together. That he was in the football team, recommended by his old coach who was a great friend from the school's coach, and she was a Cheerleader. 'Well' she thought 'at least we're not in the same class' that was until he showed up in the class room with the principal. 'Oh, no' she thought

"Class, this is Anthony Hofstadter. He will be with us from now on and he will be in the football. So get used to his face because you'll see him more times" The principal said.

"I just hope you're half as good as coach Simmons from your old school says you are." He whispered to Tony "because if you aren't I swear to god you won't like me Hofstadter. Do you understand?" He could only nod. There was nothing else he could do. He sat down and got side glances from everyone. But he didn't care. Well there was one person he cared about. Charlotte. Every time she opened her mouth music came out. Her laugh was so carefree and contagious. 'I'm falling in love with this girl… hard' he thought 'but she can't find out. I have to stay away from her'

But that was impossible. The teacher gave them an assignment and made them be together. She was the one that was showing the school to him and his brother. 'This is not good' They both thought.

* * *

This story doesn't seem to be very liked. Since this doesn't seem like it's interesting to anyone **I'll stop writing and posting new chapters.** The rest of my stories will be posted around next month ( **January** ). Since school is about to begin and I had no time to write I'll see what I can post. It will take time. I'm sorry.


	4. Life's Not Bad

I decided to put the last 3 chapters I wrote since bamadude liked the story and wanted to see what happened next. I will see if I post more or not. Is just that with the little time I have there's no room to not only write but publish my stories and since school starts tomorrow I need to be prepared to stop writing for a while.

* * *

 **I don't own TBBT or any of their characters.**

* * *

Tony was nervous. He liked that girl so he thought he was going to do something to ruin it. When he finally saw her he looked at how she was dressed. It was a simple white T-shirt with blue shorts but to him she looked beautiful. 'If she was in her pajamas and messy hair you would like her anyway2 he thought.

"You sooo have a crush on her" Alfred said.

"No I don't!" He tried to lie to his brother

"You still don't know how to lie to me"

Damn. He was caught. Oh well.

"Fine! I… may…"

"Like her! That was what you wanted to say right" Tony blushed and nodded. "Ok! I'll help you."

"How? You're not exactly the perfect guy to help me with this. No offence, of course!"

"Not taken"

"Ok so what's the pl- Shhh… here she comes! Hi Charlie! I mean Charlotte. I mean…" Alfred punched him in the stomach and introduced himself

"Hi I'm Alfred this is my brother, Tony. You see he kind of likes you"

They both blushed and looked to each other and looked at Alfred. Tony was wondering how long it would take him to run home pack a bag and go to a desert island.

"Ok. Want to… you know…" Charlie began

"Have coffee? Just the two of you?" Alfred suggested

Charlie nodded and they both left holding hands.

Once Tony got home, a big smile in his face that couldn't leave, he raced to Alfred's room and opened the door

"Thank you so much! I owe you so much!" He said before holding his brother in the air

And so they sat down and Tony explained what happened

"She's so amazing! I'm the luckiest person ever!"

And with that months passed. Between school and football practice Tony was spending as much time possible with his now girlfriend. They both thanked Alfred as much as they could and of course that in the first few weeks both brothers had to ask her for directions because, since Tony went on "a date" with Charlie they didn't visit the school.

Alfred was making friends and going out. He preferred Hawaii over New Jersey. In Hawaii people were nicer, there was always good beach weather and he actually had friends! Life was amazing. That was until…

* * *

 **Read &Review!**

Short chapter, I know. Sorry but I needed Tony and Charlie to be together as soon as possible because of the next chapter.


	5. The Perfect Trio

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory or is characters. Only Tony and Charlie.**

* * *

Previously…

Alfred was making friends and going out. He preferred Hawaii over New Jersey. In Hawaii people were nicer, there was always good beach weather and he actually had friends! Life was amazing. That was until…

* * *

That was until his sister was born. She was born earlier and with breathing problems. The doctors then realized she also had heart problems and that her brain might not work because it was without oxygen for too long. They had to name her and since they still had 4 names they had to pick one: Olivia Hofstadter.

Tony wanted Jane. He loved that name and when his parents asked for his opinion for names when Alfred he said Jane in case it was a girl. But it wasn't.

"You know what if or when you have kids you get to name them whatever you want. Pick Jane!" Charlie said "That is if the mother of the child agrees"

"Would you agree?"

"My granny's name is Jane. Yeah I would agree."

"Good. Now I only need to grow up a little more and we can have a kid name Jane."

"We?"

"Yeah. I mean if…if you're ok with it"

"I want a boy first. To actually have the big brother to protect everyone one else that might come along, you know?" She smiled and leaned in his shoulder.

She had spent all the time she could next to him while he was in the hospital with his family. She felt like she needed to be there giving him all the support she could. That was all she could do.

Tony appreciated what she was doing. He actually felt better whenever she was there. She didn't need to talk or anything. Just her presence made everything better.

Alfred had no idea what to do. He didn't want to be there. He didn't know her and he hated hospitals. He just wanted to go to school and have a normal life.

"Hey! You know that it's not her fault, right?" Charlie asked Alfred. It was a sunny day and Alfred was imagining himself outside surfing or just riding his bike. He looked at her and noticed. The bags under her eyes. Her messy hair. Her red face from crying on Tony's shoulder. He noticed that he wasn't the only one suffering from this. He gave her a pained smile

"I know. It's just that… I don't' know what to do." He finally admitted it to someone and he felt a huge weight leaving him

"No one does. Look around you. Do you think that someone wants to be here? Even this doctors and nurses. Ok it's their job and all but if they could be outside this hospital with friends and family do you think they would prefer to be here? They wouldn't. I get that you don't know what to do and that you're scared. So am I and a dozen other people. It will be ok." Charlie was out of breath when she ended her rambling and thought about all of it herself. She didn't believe that everything was going to be ok. But she had to.

"Why are you here?" Alfred asked

"I'm here to support Tony."

"But you 2 just started dating a while ago. You may not even be together forever." From pained look in Charlie's face he added "I hope you do, though"

"Really? Why?" She asked. She wished they would last she really liked him and he made her feel safe but no one knew what was going to happen

"Because you make my brother happy. Every time he's with you he has this stupid smile on his face. A smile I have never seen before. You two are perfect together. I can tell by the way he talks about you."

"He talks about me?"

"All the time."

"Only good I hope"

"Are you kidding me?! He can't say something you do wrong without saying how perfect you looked doing it. And the way you act around him and you talk about him I know you care a lot about my brother. Good luck with him though. He's a piece of work!"

"He's a work I want." They both smiled and kept talking.

She was right. Everything was going to be ok. They had each other. Tony, Alfred and Charlie. The perfect trio.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Read &Review!**


	6. Difficult Conversations and Opinions

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters. Only Tony and Charlie.**

* * *

After 1 week of being in the hospital everyone went back home but Olivia had to stay. She still stayed for 4 months going to surgeries and doing exams. Their parents were always in the hospital or working so they were never home. Because of that Tony was always taking care of Alfred and Charlie was always there to help. One day the 3 were in the kitchen together and Alfred asked

"Hey Charlie are your parents ok with you being here all the time?"

"Yeah…" Charlie answered and looked away. After that question she kept acting weird so Tony pulled her aside

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she answered.

"You've being acting weird since Al asked about your parents."

"It's fine."

"Are they really ok? I mean you know I love that you're here all the time but it's just you don't talk about them at all."

"My parents are separated, ok? They both married someone else but I hate those people. So I just come here to forget about them. Ok? Can we just leave it there?"

Tony was speechless. He thought he was the one with problems and it turned out to be the 'always happy and with a big smile on my face' girl.

"When... when did they got separated?" Tony asked. He wanted to know more before she dropped the subject

"A couple of days after my mom told him she cheated on him. I was probably 6 months old. My dad moved out that day and on my first birthday he showed up there with his new girlfriend. My mom was there with the man she cheated my dad with. For what I know through photos, videos and people who were there… apparently it wasn't a good environment. But it was good for them since they married those people." Charlie looked at Tony. "Do you want me to leave? I don't have to be here all the time. It's actually rude for m-"she was stopped mid-sentence by Tony.

"Hey stay here as long as you want. But on one condition"

"What's the condition?"

"You make chocolate brownie's" They both laughed and hugged. Tony kissed the top of her head and leaned in her ear and said. "There's other thing. You have to give me a kiss."

Charlie blushed. It would be her first kiss. She had dated other guys before but never got to the kissing part. Bu Tony was special. She was ready for her first kiss.

She leaned him and kissed him. It was a short and sweet kiss but it was enough for the both of them to hope that it wasn't the last kiss. What they didn't see was Alfred taking a picture of them with the machine their parents bought for the baby. 'It's going to be the perfect birthday present for Tony' Alfred thought

Tony and Charlie went to the living room and sat on the couch and decided to watch a movie. Alfred showed up and they asked him to put a movie on.

"Which one?"

"007 Thunderball!" Tony says

"The Sound of Music!" Charlie says at the same time.

They both look at each other with angry faces. Alfred backs off knowing he would be in the middle of it and he didn't want it to happen.

But it was too late.

"ALFRED!" They both shout.

'Damn!' Alfred thinks.

* * *

 **Read &Review.**

It's the last chapter. Unless I decide to write more.


End file.
